<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your love is my turning page by dinosar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171658">your love is my turning page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar'>dinosar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu!! soulmates au [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, all daichi and kuroo do is flirt tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for the most part, kenma thinks his life is okay. sure, he can't see shouyou as much as he'd like, and sure he doesn't see kuroo as much now that he's in college and living with his soulmate, but he thinks that maybe things could be worse.</p>
<p>until a fight between his parents confirms something he's always known deep inside, but had hoped was untrue. he leaves home one stormy night for the only place he can think of going--his best friend's apartment. little does he know that kuroo and his soulmate have a surprise for him that they know will make his night much, much better.</p>
<p>his life is changing quickly, but maybe not every change has to be bad.</p>
<p>(au where any mark made on your soulmate's body also appears on your own)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu!! soulmates au [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/403891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your love is my turning page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not me disappearing from this series for almost 5 years to the day...............: )</p>
<p>hi. i haven't been keeping up with haikyuu like, at all in the past couple years (so i'm sorry in advance for any inconsistencies that there might be with canon, i was purposely as vague as i could possibly be) but this has been sitting unfinished on my computer for literal years and seeing people still commenting to this day on other fics in this series made me wanna finish it up. there's a shorter second chapter coming that i'm not quite finished with yet, but i wanted to at least get this one up now because i'm impatient : ) so i hope y'all enjoy! </p>
<p>btw, this one is set with kuroo and daichi in college, and kenma in his third year of high school and hinata in his second!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>I've waited a hundred years<br/>But I'd wait a million more for you<br/>Nothing prepared me for<br/>What the privilege of being yours would do<br/>If I had only felt the warmth within your touch<br/>If I had only seen how you smile when you blush<br/>Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough<br/>I would have known what I was living for all along<br/>- turning page, sleeping at last</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had been unusually calm, and Kenma thinks that should've been the first indication that something shitty was going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd come home from school to an empty house, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary since both his parents worked late most nights. Maybe on a day like this a year earlier, he'd be at Kuroo's instead, but now that his best friend is in college and living with his soulmate, he tends to be a little more busy than he'd been before. Kenma obviously doesn't mind, not really―Kuroo has a life of his own, and Kenma is happy that he's so happy. It doesn't mean he doesn't miss the way things were, but obviously things change. Kuroo still always makes time for him on the weekends, and he'll usually have him over at least once or twice throughout the week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, most days, Kenma hangs out with Fukunaga or Tora (the former moreso than the latter, because even though Kenma considers Tora to be one of his closest friends, he's more than a little exhausting to be around with all his intensity). They, too, have lives of their own, though, which is why he finds himself alone today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he'd come home to his empty house, had supper (which had consisted of whatever snack food he found in the cupboards, since he's not much of a cook), quickly done his homework, then moved on to playing video games until Shouyou had called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm feeling spreads through his chest when he sees his soulmate's name flashing on the screen of his phone, and he quickly answers, wanting to hear his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kenma!”</em> Shouyou exclaims as soon as he picks up, which causes a fond smile to tug at Kenma's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Shouyou,” he greets, letting his PSP fall onto the bed beside him as he settles back into his pillows. “How was your day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I just got home, practice was so brutal! I thought my arms were gonna fall off after all the receives Ennoshita-san made me do,”</em> Shouyou whines. <em>“Did you have practice?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a short one,” Kenma answers. “Everyone worked really hard this morning so our coaches cut us some slack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That's pretty awesome!”</em> his soulmate exclaims. <em>“What have you been doing since you got home, then?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much, really,” Kenma sighs. “I just did homework and I was playing <em>Monster Hunter</em> when you called.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You're not hanging out with Kuroo-san or anything?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has an important paper due at the end of the week, so he's been busy,” he replies, fiddling with the charm hanging from his phone. It's a little cartoon calico cat that Shouyou had given him last time Kenma visited him―he insists that it looks like Kenma so he'd <em>had</em> to buy it, but Kenma doesn't see the resemblance. He treasures it anyway, though, since it's a reminder that Shouyou had been thinking of him every time that he sees it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou lets out a loud sigh. <em>“Bo-ring! You must be lonely, then...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not particularly,” Kenma lies. “It's nice to have some time to myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You sound a little lonely to me, though,”</em> Shouyou presses. Kenma should know by now how perceptive Shouyou is when it comes to him, but oh well, he'd tried. <em>“I wish I could hop on a train right now and cuddle you,”</em> he continues, sighing again. <em>“I miss you a lot, I'm going through Kenma withdrawals! Who knows, it might turn fatal soon...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma feels that warmth in his chest again. “I miss you too, Shouyou. But the summer training camp is coming up soon, and I might even be able to visit before then if I can get money for the train...I'm sure you can survive without me until then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You know Dad and I don't mind coming to pick you up!”</em> Shouyou exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma smiles, biting his lip at how cute his soulmate is. “I know, but it's enough that you always drive me home. I'd feel bad making you pick me up, too...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Just know that the option is always there!”</em> Shouyou insists. <em>“My parents adore you, they love when you visit. Not to mention Natsu, she nags me every day asking when you're coming over again...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I'm glad,” Kenma says softly, suddenly feeling a little emotional. He'll never get used to how loving everyone in the Hinata household is―they always do everything they can to make him feel welcome and wanted, which he appreciates more than they'll ever know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You're part of the family,”</em> Shouyou tells him, his voice turning quiet, gentle. <em>“Remember that.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,” he replies, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Anyway...tell me more about your day,” he adds, wanting to divert the conversation away from this topic before he does something embarrassing like cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou goes back to talking a mile a minute like he usually does, and Kenma listens happily, humming occasionally to assure him he's listening. He's happy to listen to Shouyou talk about whatever it is that crosses his mind for a while, since his voice makes him feel a little less lonely, but eventually he hears the front door open, followed by the sound of his parents arguing loudly with each other as they step inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Shouyou, but I have to go,” Kenma says, cutting into Shouyou's story about one of the first-years serving a ball into the back of Kageyama's head. He feels a little bad, but he really doesn't want Shouyou to hear his parents arguing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What? Is something wrong?”</em> Shouyou immediately asks, sounding concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma jumps when he hears something slam, his parents' voices getting louder. “No, it's just...I promise I'll write to you later, I just need to hang up now,” he tells him, trying not to sound desperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>...okay, I guess...”</em> Shouyou sounds extremely unsure, and Kenma can't blame him. <em>“Well...I love you, Kenma,”</em> he finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too,” Kenma says quickly, and then he hangs up. He hopes Shouyou won't worry <em>too</em> much, but he also knows its pointless to hope for that because Shouyou is too caring to not worry, especially after Kenma had been so abrupt...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What a mess,</em> he thinks miserably, biting his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so self-centered!” Kenma hears his dad yell, and the sound makes him wince―his dad is normally very soft-spoken and gentle, so hearing him yell is always jarring. “All you do is go on and on about yourself and how much you've given up for this family, but no one forced you to do any of it! I loved you enough that I was willing to support you and watch you go when you wanted to move away to pursue your dreams, because I wasn't scared of losing you forever―I knew we'd come back together eventually. But you assured me that everything was fine, that you wanted to stay and start a family, but all you've done is blame me all these years as if I forced you to stay! Do you see what this has done to our son? Or do you even care about Kenma at all?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma finds himself moving without really meaning to as he hears his father's tirade, throwing clothes into a bag. He hears his phone buzzing with texts and knows without looking that it's Shouyou―without even glancing at his phone, he reaches over and turns it off, too overwhelmed to deal with it at the moment. He's shaking violently, and it's taking everything he has not to start crying. He can't break down, not before he gets out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you <em>dare</em> accuse me of not caring about our son!” his mother screams shrilly, and Kenma feels his nails digging into his palms as he takes a moment to try and ground himself. “I love Kenma and you know it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should act like it once in a while, then!” his father shoots back. “Have you asked him about himself at all recently? Talked to him about anything other than his grades? Have you even bothered to ask him about Shouyou? His volleyball team? You don't even <em>know</em> him anymore, because somewhere inside of you, you resent him! You resent me more, I know, but you resent him too because he ties you to me more than being my soulmate ever could and you <em>hate</em> that, don't you? Just admit it already! You blame me and you blame him for every problem in your life! And as a result, he's pulled back from both of us! My own son won't even look me in the eyes because we've screwed him up so much! Do you understand that? Or are you too caught-up in feeling sorry for yourself to see what we've done to our son?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma's feet carry him swiftly out of his room. He doesn't even know if he's packed everything he needs―all he knows is that he can't listen to this anymore. Hood drawn up, he heads for the door, dreading the fact that he has to pass by his parents and hoping that they'll be too busy fighting to notice him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can't believe you're blaming me for everything! I can't even look at you right n―”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma's father cuts off his wife's angry screech by raising a hand, head whipping to the side to meet his son's eyes. “Kenma,” he breathes, looking stricken. “Son, where are you going?” he asks, trying to sound normal, but Kenma knows he's too wound up from fighting to hide it completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out,” Kenma replies flatly, shoving his feet into his shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma, sweetie, I don't know what you heard but don't let your father turn you against me, you know I love you, don't you?” his mother says, following him out to the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a shuddering breath, Kenma turns to face his mother, feeling wetness slip down his cheeks. “I don't know anything about that,” he says softly, the words clogged with tears, and shakes his head. “All I know is that I'm tired of this, so...I'm leaving. Yell at each other all you want, I'm not staying to listen.” And with that, he's out the door, ignoring the sound of his parents calling his name behind him. It's raining, and his sweater isn't very thick, but he doesn't care―he just keeps running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tetsu, I don't think I've seen you write a single word in an hour. You know staring at the screen isn't going to make the words appear, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi can't help but tease his boyfriend a little bit in an attempt to ease his stress. Tetsurou's been sitting at his desk for hours trying to work on his research paper, but Daichi can tell how burned-out he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, my brain will link with my laptop and then the computer can sort through my thoughts and write the words I can't seem to find,” Tetsurou replies, sighing and rubbing his face tiredly. The bags under his eyes are worse than usual, and it's worrying Daichi more than he'll admit out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he makes his way over to his boyfriend, standing behind him and resting his hands on his shoulders to give him a gentle massage. “Maybe it's time for a break,” he says softly, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head, accidentally inhaling some hair in the process. He reaches up to smooth it down, then returns to his massaging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I need to get this done,” Tetsurou protests, leaning into Daichi's touch. “I only have three more days, I can't afford to take a break now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi rolls his eyes affectionately, turning Tetsurou's chair so that he can look into his tired eyes. “Tetsu, you're literally almost done, you have more than enough time to finish. Take a break to recharge, because I'm afraid your brain will explode if you don't and I kind of like your brain the way it is right now, so please? For me?” he asks, knowing Tetsurou won't be able to refuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou groans, leaning forward to press his face into Daichi's abdomen. “You know I can't say no when you say it like that,” he whines, arms wrapping loosely around Daichi's hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi slides a hand into Tetsurou's messy hair, smiling triumphantly. “And that's why I do it,” he replies cheekily. “Come on, I'm getting you away from this desk and you aren't allowed near it again until tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Tetsurou doesn't even lift his head. “Too drained,” he mumbles, the words muffled by Daichi's shirt. “Need kisses to recharge,” he insists, and Daichi swears he can feel him smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gently, Daichi pushes him back against the back of the chair, climbing into his lap and raking a hand through the bird's nest on his head that he calls hair. “Is that so?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou nods gravely. “I'm reaching critically low power levels, who knows what'll happen if I don't recharge soon...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess I'd better hurry, then,” Daichi whispers, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, marginally. I'm gonna need something a little stronger than that, I think...” Tetsurou hums, hands sliding down Daichi's back to rest dangerously close to his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I think I've got it,” Daichi murmurs, lips ghosting over Tetsurou's. “Leave it to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I leave myself in your big, strong, capable hands,” Tetsurou sighs, and then Daichi's pressing their lips together, and neither of them can help but smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're a shithead, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Daichi breathes into the kiss, sliding his hands from Tetsurou's hair to cup his jaw instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you love me for it, Sawamura Daichi,” Tetsurou shoots back, nipping at Daichi's lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's debatable,” Daichi tells him with a grin, climbing off of his boyfriend and pulling him up from his chair, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. “Now that you're recharged, pick a movie for us? I'm gonna go make some popcorn,” he says, bumping their noses together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“'Kay,” Tetsurou replies, voice soft as a whisper as he grins, leaning in to gently peck Daichi on the lips before wiggling out of his hold. “Better not burn it, Sawamura,” he teases, turning and grabbing his laptop so he can hook it up to the tv and find a movie to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have I ever?” Daichi counters with a laugh, making his way toward the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's a first time for everything!” Tetsurou calls after him. Daichi doesn't answer him, just snorts and grabs a bowl and a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard. He pops the bag into the microwave and sets a timer, then grabs a couple glasses for drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he's pouring their soda, his phone starts to buzz insistently in his pocket. Setting the bottle aside with a furrowed brow, he fishes his phone out and hopes he isn't getting called into work or anything―he'd prefer to have this quiet night at home with Tetsurou, where he can make sure his soulmate isn't burning himself out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But...it isn't work that's calling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” he answers, brows drawn together in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Is Kenma there?”</em> his former underclassman immediately asks instead of returning the greeting. Daichi can't help but notice that he sounds a little bit panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he's not here...why? Is there something wrong?” he questions, biting his lip. Tetsurou happens to pop his head through the kitchen doorway then, a single eyebrow raised in question, and Daichi waves him over, turning speakerphone on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Well I was on the phone with him earlier and everything was fine, but then all of a sudden he got all weird and said he had to go? He wouldn't say why, but...I think I might've heard his parents yelling in the background before he hung up on me. So now I'm just super worried because I know how bad his anxiety gets when his parents fight so obviously I tried calling him and texting him but I think he turned his phone off or something? So then I tried writing to him but he hasn't answered so he either hasn't looked or is just ignoring me. So then I called his house phone and his dad answered and said he left in a hurry so I don't know where he is or if he's okay and I'm just really worried and I don't know what to do,”</em> he explains, taking a gasping breath when he finishes―he'd barely paused to breathe while he was speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi and Tetsurou share a worried look. “His dad didn't say where he went?” Tetsurou asked, fear creeping into his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh, Kuroo-san, you're there too,”</em> Hinata says in surprise. <em>“But...no, he said he didn't know. He sounded upset...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit,” Tetsurou swears softly, moving swiftly toward the doorway. “Daichi, stay here in case he shows up. I'm going out to look for him,” he tells his boyfriend. “Tell Shrimpy to get here if he can, I know it's a school night but I think Kenma's gonna need him,” he adds, and Daichi can hear him shoving his feet into his shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be careful,” Daichi calls after him, covering the phone. When he hears the door close, he turns speakerphone off and lifts the phone to his ear once more. “Hey, Hinata? Do you have money for the train?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I...I think so, why?”</em> his former underclassman replies, sounding confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tetsu thinks you should come here. I'm sure your parents will understand you missing a day of school, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I think so...but where would I even stay? I'm sure Kenma won't want to take me to his house, or even go home to be honest...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi allows a quiet laugh to escape. “We wouldn't tell you to come if we weren't prepared to let both of you stay here tonight, Hinata. As long as your parents allow it, then you have a place to stay. Okay?” he tells him, stopping the microwave just before it beeps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Daichi-san, you're the best!” </em>Hinata breathes excitedly, already yelling for his parents with his next breath. <em>“I'll text you when I know if I can come,”</em> he adds quickly, and then―just like that―he's gone, the line going dead. Daichi shakes his head in fond amusement, pulling the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it in the bowl. He feels a little bad to be eating it without Tetsurou, but he doesn't want to waste it―and their movie night is most likely not happening now, anyway, not that he can really say he minds when it's because of something serious like this. He knows how important Kenma is to his soulmate, after all, and he's grown quite fond of the quiet boy himself anyway. He wants to do everything he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later, as he's munching on his popcorn, his phone vibrates with a text. It's from Hinata, so Daichi hastily opens it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Hinata - 6:24 pm<br/>
mom and dad said its ok if i go!! youll have to give me directions to your place lol</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi types out a quick response after licking the butter off his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To: Hinata – 6:24 pm<br/>
How about you let me know when your train gets in and I'll just pick you up at the station instead? I don't want you to get lost.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hinata answers a moment later, Daichi can practically see the pout on his former underclassman's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Hinata – 6:25 pm<br/>
u have no faith in me daichi-san!! but i guess that works, so i'll let u know when i get into tokyo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Hinata – 6:25 pm<br/>
thanks again, daichi-san, i owe u and kuroo-san bigtime</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, Daichi sends one last text before tucking his phone into his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To: Hinata – 6:25 pm<br/>
It's no problem, I promise.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that done, he takes his bowl of popcorn and his drink to the bedroom and flips the tv on, searching for something to watch and hoping that Tetsurou won't be out long when he hears the rain pounding against the windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he takes shelter beneath the awning of a convenience store, Kenma silently curses himself for not grabbing an umbrella or a jacket to wear over his sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's completely soaked from running through the rain, and he'd only made it halfway to Kuroo's apartment before he'd had to stop and take shelter. He wishes he could call Kuroo to come get him or something, but in his rush to leave his house he'd forgotten his phone on his bed and he couldn't bring himself to ask anyone if he could use theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn his anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But really, damn his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel the words his father had said to his mother down to his core, the ones about her resenting both of them for holding her back or whatever. Though his mother had denied it, he knows his father is right―he can't remember the last time his mother actually talked to him without it being about something she wants him to do around the house or disinterestedly asking about his grades in school. He swears she barely even looks at him half the time. And it really sucks, to know that his own mother blames him for something he never had any control over instead of blaming herself the way she should. He wonders why she doesn't just leave, because surely everyone would be better off if she got some distance; Kenma would stay with his father, and his mother could go wherever she wanted and do whatever she wanted and if she wanted him to visit, he supposed he would. She's clearly miserable where she is, so he just doesn't understand why she's doing this to herself and to them. Kenma could live without her constantly picking fights with his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realizes he's crying again, and quietly curses. At least he can blame the tears on the rain, he supposes―maybe it's good for something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's standing there for about ten minutes when he hears his name being called. Jumping, his head whips around, looking for the source, when he sees a tall figure wearing a hooded jacket waving both arms at him from across the street. He squints, trying to get a better look, when the figure decides to dart through traffic to cross the road and head toward him. When he gets closer, Kenma realizes that it's Kuroo, and a wave of relief crashes through him, loosening the tight grip his anxiety has on his lungs a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo―” is all he manages to say before Kuroo's arms are wrapping around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. Even though it's raining, he's abnormally warm, and Kenma gratefully huddles closer, clutching the soaked fabric of his best friend's coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was so worried,” Kuroo tells him, voice sounding thick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know to look for me?” Kenma asks, the words leaving him in a muffled croak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata called Daichi because he was worried and he told us that he heard your parents fighting when you were on the phone with him. He said he called your house when you didn't answer any of his calls or messages and your dad said you ran out,” Kuroo replies, the words leaving him in a rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I didn't want him to hear that,” Kenma sniffles, pressing his face harder into Kuroo's chest. “I feel bad for worrying him...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He loves you, Kenma, he's always going to worry about you,” Kuroo reasons, sighing. “But...it was bad enough that you had to leave, huh?” he questions, sounding hesitant, like he's not sure he should've asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just...I can't take it,” Kenma chokes out, taking a shaky breath to try and steady himself. He tries not to think about the fact that people are probably staring at them. “Dad said something, and...it's something I've thought for a while, so having it confirmed even though Mom tried to deny it...it just sucks, Kuroo. I wish they'd just get divorced or whatever, because Mom's not happy with us and she never will be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo squeezes him tighter, probably noticing that he's shaking. “I'm sorry, Kenma,” he says softly. “Listen...come back to my place, you can stay with Daichi and I as long as you need to. Okay? I see you at least packed a bag, so that's good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma reluctantly pulls out of the embrace so he can wipe at his face and take a deep breath, nodding. “Thanks, Kuroo,” he murmurs, sniffling quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't thank me, this is what best friends are for,” Kuroo replies, tone firm. “Let's get going before you catch a cold, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma just nods, letting himself be pulled from the relative safety of the awning into the pouring rain again. Kuroo explains that he'd parked his car close by, which Kenma is thankful for. They reach it a moment later, and Kenma feels a little bad about the fact that he's going to completely soak the seat, but he knows there's really no avoiding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Kuroo doesn't try and get him to talk, knowing from years of being friends that he needs silence right now to sort through his thoughts. The only sound in the car is the low hum of music from the radio, which had been turned almost all the way down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, surprisingly, Kenma breaks the silence. “Are you sure Daichi-san doesn't mind me staying?” he asks hesitantly, fiddling with the zipper of his sweater nervously. “I don't want to intrude or anything...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course he doesn't mind,” Kuroo replies gently, reaching over to ruffle Kenma's wet hair. “He cares about you too, y'know. He knows how important you are to me, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...that's embarrassing,” Kenma mumbles, looking out the window to avoid Kuroo's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Embarrassing is my middle name,” Kuroo answers, snorting. “Anyway, have you eaten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shakes his head. “Nothing substantial. I was doing homework and playing Monster Hunter, and then Shouyou called...and then my parents got home, and I left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we have some instant ramen if you want that,” Kuroo offers. “We haven't gotten groceries in a few days, so options are pretty limited...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ramen's fine,” Kenma hums. He twists his fingers around each other, biting his lip. “...thanks, Kuroo. For everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you don't have to thank me for stuff like this,” Kuroo protests. “I know I haven't been able to hang out with you as much lately, and I'm sorry, but I promise I'm always gonna be here when you need me, no matter what. I don't care what I'm doing at the time, I'll drop it in an instant if I have to. Got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Embarrassingly, tears well up in Kenma's eyes. It's been an emotional night, he can't help it. “Got it,” he whispers, leaning over to lay his head on his best friend's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been Hinata's request that Daichi and Tetsurou keep it a secret that he's on his way, and thankfully Tetsurou hadn't mentioned anything about it before Daichi informs him of this. It's not hard to keep it quiet―as soon as Tetsurou returns with a soaking-wet Kenma, the younger teen immediately gets changed into some dry clothes and towel-dries his long hair while Tetsurou makes him some instant ramen, and then after eating, he curls up on their couch and turns the tv on and promptly falls asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou's eyes are fond as he drapes a fluffy blanket over his best friend. “Couldn't keep his eyes open, I guess,” he murmurs, tucking the blanket under his legs and around his back and arms. “...not that I can blame him, though,” he adds, brow furrowing. “He's had a rough night, and that always takes a lot out of him. .”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi lays a hand on his soulmate's back, rubbing gently. “Do you think he'll be okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou sighs, turning and letting his head fall to rest on top of Daichi's shoulder. “I hope so,” he replies, the words muffled into Daichi's neck. “I couldn't really get a lot out of him since he was so upset, but I think it was really bad tonight. I worry about him so much, Daichi...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart clenching at the way Tetsurou's voice catches like he's trying not to cry, Daichi lets his hands slide into messy, still-damp black hair. “He has a best friend like you, so I think he'll be alright,” he tells him, turning his head to kiss the side of his soulmate's neck. “And he also has a place to stay until he feels okay to go home, so try not to worry so much, okay? Besides, I'm sure Hinata coming will be a nice surprise that'll make him feel better.” He whispers the last part just in case, but Kenma seems to be out like a light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you're right,” Tetsurou mumbles, lifting his head to press their foreheads together. “Thank you for being okay with letting him stay, Daichi. I love you,” he says softly, rubbing their noses together as his hands snake around Daichi's waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I don't mind,” Daichi replies, letting his eyes fall shut as he tilts his chin forward so that he can press their lips together in a gentle kiss, one that Tetsurou gladly reciprocates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still wanna watch that movie?” Tetsurou asks a moment later, reaching up to run a hand through Daichi's dark hair, which he knows is getting a little shaggy, but hasn't had time to cut it between school and work. “I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon, and we still have a little while before you need to pick Shrimpy up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you don't mind the fact that I already ate all the popcorn I made for us earlier,” Daichi answers with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pig,” Tetsurou teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi lets out a quiet laugh. “I didn't want it to go to waste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I'm kidding,” Tetsurou assures him, kissing the tip of his nose. “C'mon, let's go. I need to be held,” he says dramatically, pulling Daichi toward their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You big baby,” Daichi sighs fondly. “Let me get us drinks while you put the movie on, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you kiss me first,” Tetsurou counters, pulling Daichi back in by the hips and slipping his hands into the back pockets of Daichi's jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I can manage that,” Daichi concedes, laying his hands on Tetsurou's cheeks and pulling his face down so he can kiss him again, feeling his smile against his lips. He gasps out a laugh when he feels Tetsurou's tongue tickle the corner of his mouth, and has to bite his cheek to keep from making a loud noise when he proceeds to lick up his cheek. “Are you a dog or something?!” he exclaims, shoulders shaking with laughter as he pushes Tetsurou away, wiping his slobber off with his sleeve. “You're so gross!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you love me anyway,” Tetsurou points out, winking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's <em>highly</em> debatable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou lets out an overly dramatic scandalized gasp. “You wound me, Sawamura.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just <em>licked my face</em>, I don't know what else you expected,” Daichi shrugs. “You got your kiss so get the movie on, you nerd,” he says before leaving the room to get their drinks. When he returns, Tetsurou is in the midst of getting changed, since he still hadn't taken his wet clothes off. Daichi bites his lip at the sight of sun-kissed skin, following the graceful line of his spine down to the dimples above the band of his horrendous cat-in-a-taco-patterned boxer-briefs aaand the image is ruined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou looks over his shoulder when he hears him come in. “See something you like?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, until I got to the cat undies,” Daichi replies, shaking his head. “You just had to ruin it somehow, didn't you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou turns, grinning widely. “What, you mean taco cats don't do it for you? You're telling me there's nothing at all sexy about <em>this</em>?” he questions, snapping the elastic band of the aforementioned underwear and striking a pose, giving Daichi his best bedroom eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Daichi confirms immediately. “For once in my life―and I <em>really </em> can't believe I'm saying this―I think I'd prefer it if you put some pants on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch, that's cold,” Tetsurou laughs, reaching for a comfy pair of sweatpants. “Now, I'm only putting these on because I'm freezing after being out in the rain, not because of your unjustified hatred of my awesome undies. Got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Daichi snorts, handing him his glass of soda and kicking their door shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou hits play on the movie and climbs into their bed, patting the space next to him. Daichi sets his glass on the nightstand, then lets himself be pulled in to rest against Tetsurou's bare chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not gonna put a shirt on? I thought you were cold,” Daichi teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's what you're for, obviously,” Tetsurou answers breezily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi snorts, snaking an arm around Tetsurou's waist and nuzzling against his neck. “I'm more than just your own personal heater, you know. I feel very used right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you <em>are</em> a damn good heater,” Tetsurou points out. “I swear, you save us tons of money on the heat bill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi smiles against the skin of his collarbone. “I'll give you that,” he concedes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels the nudge of Tetsurou's nose against his forehead, so he lifts his head and scoots up a little so that he can slot their mouths together once more, like he knows Tetsurou wants. “You're already distracting me from the movie and it hasn't even been a full minute since it started,” Daichi murmurs, briefly pulling away from the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you seriously telling me you mind?” Tetsurou asks, kissing him more firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi hums into the kiss, palm sliding up the smooth skin of Tetsurou's back, running over the subtle bumps of his spine. “Not even a little,” he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi's phone vibrates with a text message around eleven pm, startling him out of his half-slumber. Tetsurou had dozed off halfway through the movie, and now that it's over, Daichi hadn't been far behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Hinata – 10:57 pm<br/>
hey daichi-san, my train should get into the station in a few minutes</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Hinata – 10:58 pm<br/>
are you sure you don't mind picking me up?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi sits up, letting out a yawn as he stretches his arms out, accidentally rousing Tetsurou in the process. “What is it?” his soulmate asks sleepily, letting out a yawn of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata just texted me,” Daichi replies, sliding a hand through Tetsurou's messy hair. “Keep the bed warm while I go get him?” he asks, replying to Hinata's text to let him know that he's heading over to the station now and to assure him that it's no problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M'kay,” Tetsurou replies, the word leaving him in a drowsy mumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi climbs out of bed, unable to help the fond smile that pulls at his lips when Tetsurou catches his hand before he can move away from the bed, bringing it to his lips and brushing a soft kiss against his knuckles. “I won't be long,” Daichi promises, leaning down to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, love you,” Tetsurou yawns, stretching his entire body like a cat before curling into a more comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Daichi tells him, voice soft. He leaves the room, making sure to walk as quietly as possible so he doesn't disturb Kenma, who's still fast asleep on the couch. He grabs the keys to his truck from the hook beside the door and slips his feet into his shoes, zipping up his sweater all the way and heading out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hums along to the radio as he drives toward the train station, tapping the beat against the steering wheel. He's feeling more awake now, thankfully, but he's sure he'll be able to fall asleep as soon as he crawls back into bed with Tetsurou when he gets home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Home</em>. Even though it's been months since they moved in together, it still sends a thrill though Daichi whenever he remembers that he gets to live with his soulmate and sleep next to him every night and do mundane things like grocery shopping and cooking with him right by his side. It's surreal, after having to live so many years without him―he feels so, so lucky to be where he is. And sure, they argue sometimes and fight over stupid things like whose turn it is to wash the dishes, because that happens when you share a living space with someone, but they've made it a policy of theirs to never go to sleep angry with each other, so they make it work. Their relationship is stronger than ever, he thinks, and he couldn't be happier than he is right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arrives at the station a few minutes later and finds a spot to park, cutting the engine and waiting for Hinata to let him know he's here. It doesn't take long―it's maybe two minutes of waiting before his phone starts to ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” he answers, getting out of the car. He's glad it isn't raining anymore, since he doesn't have to worry about getting wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hey, Daichi-san, I'm just getting off the train,”</em> Hinata tells him, sounding tired. <em>“Are you already here?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm walking inside now. Head toward the doors, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Okay, see you in a minute,” </em>Hinata replies, and Daichi thinks he might hear him yawn quietly. He knows for a fact that Hinata goes to bed relatively early in the night since he has to wake up so early in order to bike to school in time for the volleyball team's morning practice, so he must be exhausted right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you,” Daichi echoes, hanging up the phone. He tucks it into his pocket, drawing his sleeves down over his hands―it may not be raining anymore, but it's still a little chilly from the residual dampness in the air, and he's glad when he makes it to the door and heads inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spots Hinata's bright orange hair almost immediately and waves to catch his attention. Hinata starts jogging over to him, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder and offering a smile when he stops in front of him. “Long time no see, Daichi-san,” he greets, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi hums, opening the door and motioning for Hinata to head out. “You've grown a bit, huh?” It's true, not that it's a huge change or anything. It's definitely noticeable to Daichi, though, after being around him so much the previous year. The growth isn't just limited to his height, either―his fluffy hair is a bit longer now, and he just looks...more mature, he supposes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Hinata puffs his chest out proudly. “A whole three centimeters since you last saw me,” he answers, grinning. “I'm almost the same height as the Little Giant, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just might surpass him,” Daichi tells him, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “How's the team doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” Hinata replies. “Ennoshita-san is really settling into being captain, and Tanaka-senpai has been extra cool since everyone agreed that he's our ace now. I'm a little frustrated that I'm not the ace myself, but if I had to lose the title to anyone, I'm glad it's Tanaka-san, since he's so reliable, y'know? I hope I can be that reliable in the near future, so that he can feel good about passing the title on to me,” he continues, grinning. “And you wouldn't believe how many first-years we got! After we showed what we can do at Nationals, a lot of people decided they had to join our team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing that makes Daichi's chest tight in a good way. The Karasuno volleyball club had been on the brink of death until last year, and he's so grateful that it's on the way to being restored to its former glory. He feels at peace, knowing it's in the capable hands of Ennoshita, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. “I'm glad,” he says sincerely. “Tell everyone I said hello when you get back, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do!” Hinata tells him, saluting. They reach Daichi's truck and climb in, and he starts it up and pulls out of the parking lot. “So...is Kenma doing alright? I haven't tried contacting him again, since I wanted this to be a surprise, so I don't really know what's going on...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's been asleep on the couch for the past couple hours,” Daichi answers. “Tetsu thinks he tired himself out from crying so much...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata bites his lip, hands gripping his knees. “I hate that he suffers so much because of his parents' relationship...I wish I could do something about it, y'know? But I can't even be with him every time he needs me, and that's what sucks the most...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. “I imagine it must be hard on you,” he says sympathetically. “But I promise we'll take care of him as much as we can, okay? Our apartment is always open to him, and to you too whenever you can make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Daichi-san,” Hinata replies, sounding grateful. “Man, Coach is gonna kill me for missing practice tomorrow, but I texted Yachi-san and asked her to explain, so hopefully it'll be alright,” he sighs, biting his lip. “We have a practice match tomorrow night, but...Kenma is too important to me, I had to come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The team is tough―I'm sure they'll be alright without you,” Daichi tells him in an attempt to make him feel better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems to work, because Hinata relaxes. “You're right,” he hums in agreement. “I'm sure Yamaguchi will be more than okay with covering for me. He's been working super hard, he stays late with Yachi-san most days and gets her to help him practice his spikes and serves. Sometimes he even manages to convince Tsukishima and Kageyama to stay and act as blockers for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi snorts. “Are those two finally getting along?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata sighs. “They still argue all the time, but I think they're working on it? They're both ridiculous, I don't know how they ended up as soulmates,” he replies with a shake of his head. “They're both too stubborn, especially Tsukishima. He won't admit that he actually wants to be around Kageyama, which of course makes Kageyama mad, and then they start their bickering. It's so annoying, and as much as it disgusts me to say it, I wish they'd just kiss and get over whatever idiotic thing it is that's keeping them from being happy with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They'll come around eventually,” Daichi says with a laugh. “But I do agree with you, I also have no idea how they ended up as soulmates. But I guess that when they do work together, they do it well, even though they'd both rather die than admit it,” he adds, grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe they're perfect for each other in the sense that they're both so intolerable that the universe took pity on everyone else and threw them together,” Hinata suggests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi chokes on a laugh. “You might be right about that,” he chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the car ride, Daichi listens to Hinata's stories about the team, laughing at their antics. He resolves himself to go visit next time he goes to see his dad, just to see for himself how everyone is doing and to make sure that Ennoshita isn't being too hard on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're here,” Daichi announces as he parks his truck. “He's probably still sleeping, but after you wake him up, make sure you both actually go into the guest room to sleep, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata nods. “I hope he'll be happy to see me...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi offers a smile. “He will be,” he assures him. “It's been a while since you've been able to see each other, hasn't it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods again. “We've both been too busy. I hate it,” he mutters, following Daichi inside the building. “I just wish I could see him every day...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi stops him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I know it's really hard now,” he says softly, patting his shoulder. “But someday, you two will get to live together and it'll be amazing and worth all the waiting, okay? I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe you,” Hinata tells him, starting to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi smiles in return, ruffling his fluffy hair. “C'mon, one more flight of stairs and then we're there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reach the door to Daichi and Tetsurou's apartment, Daichi quickly unlocks it and ushers Hinata inside, both of them moving as quietly as they can. Daichi watches Hinata's face go soft when he sees Kenma bundled up on the couch, still fast-asleep, and Daichi quickly catches him before he heads over. “I'm going to head in to bed,” he informs him, pointing toward his bedroom door. “Bathroom is there, and guest room is there. We haven't gone grocery shopping in a bit, so the cupboards are a little bare, but you're welcome to anything in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Daichi-san. Thanks for everything,” he says in reply, bowing his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to thank me,” Daichi assures him, grinning. “Goodnight, Hinata.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“'Night, Daichi-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi heads toward his room then, quietly opening the door and finding Tetsurou sleeping soundly, soft snores leaving his throat. As quietly and quickly as he can, Daichi sheds his shirt and pants, crawling into bed in only his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a light sleeper, Tetsurou immediately stirs when the bed shifts, making a sleepy, confused noise. “It's just me,” Daichi hushes him, settling in beside him and pulling Tetsurou against his chest, kissing the crown of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels him nuzzle against his chest. “Missed you,” Tetsurou mumbles sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft laugh escapes Daichi. “I missed you too. Go back to sleep, okay? I promise I'm not going anywhere else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels a gentle kiss against his collarbone. “Okay...love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi presses his face into Tetsurou's hair, closing his eyes. “I love you too. See you in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou hums in response, and then the two drift off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma had been having a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep when someone starts to shake him. He groans, retreating farther into his blanket, which makes whoever is shaking him snort loudly, then shake him harder. “No,” Kenma says grumpily, reluctantly freeing an arm from under the blanket to swat blindly at the offender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then his hand is caught in a small, warm hand that's riddled with familiar calluses, and he feels a soft kiss against his knuckles. “I know you're tired, but we need to get you into the guest room.” Maybe Kenma is still asleep, because...that sounds like Shouyou? Which is crazy, because Shouyou is at home, hours away...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma cracks his eyes open, blinking hard, and sucks in a shocked breath when he realizes that no, he's not dreaming, Shouyou is <em>really</em> in front of him, holding his hand and looking so heart-achingly fond. “You're here,” he breathes, struggling to sit up and free himself from the blankets so he can drag Shouyou down on top of him and hug him tightly, burying his face in his neck and taking in his familiar citrusy smell. “How are you here?” he asks, feeling tears spring to his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I took the train,” Shouyou replies softly, giving Kenma a tight squeeze. “Kuroo-san thought you might want to see me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...it's not the weekend. There's school tomorrow,” Kenma points out, still wholly confused in his just-woken-up state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't care,” Shouyou tells him, nuzzling his face into the junction of Kenma's neck and shoulder. “My parents said it was okay, so here I am.” He gently pulls out of Kenma's embrace so he can sit up and look Kenma in the eye, cupping his face with a warm, callused hand. Kenma leans into it without even thinking. “You're more important than anything else. I wanted to be here for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma's breath hitches, and he tries to blink away the tears in his eyes but only succeeds in making them fall. “Thank you,” he chokes out, biting his lip hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou moves so that he's sitting beside him instead of hovering over his lap, then wraps an arm around Kenma and pulls him to his chest. Kenma clutches his shirt almost desperately as he's overcome with emotion, shoulders shaking with silent sobs as Shouyou soothingly runs a hand through his hair and lets him get it all out. “You're gonna be okay,” Shouyou says softly, kissing the side of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shakes his head. “I'm the reason my parents hate each other. It's all my fault, Shouyou, I ruined everything...they were fine before I was born...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, look at me?” Reluctantly, Kenma looks up and meets his soulmate's eyes. “You didn't do anything wrong, okay? It's not like you asked to be born―it was their decision to have you, so you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over, okay? I don't know what happened tonight, but...what I do know for sure is that none of this is your fault and I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this,” he says firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think my mom actually hates my father and I,” Kenma chokes out. “Tonight...Dad said she does, and she tried to deny it, but...it makes sense. She sees us as the people who hold her back, even though...even though she <em>let</em> it happen. I just...I just don't understand how she can blame us, Shouyou. My dad, he tried so hard for so long to keep their marriage happy, but...there was only so much he could do when he was the only one trying, and now...they hate each other, Shouyou, they really do. And it's all because they had me when they did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that's still not your fault,” Shouyou points out, pressing their foreheads together. “You're the victim here, Kenma, and you need to see that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just...I wish my family was normal, like yours,” Kenma whispers, biting his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My family is your family too, Kenma. You know that, right?” Shouyou says seriously, golden brown eyes intense. “They love you so much, and they're always so glad when you come to visit. If it was up to them, and to me, you'd visit every weekend, but we all know it's not possible because of school. But my point is that there is <em>always</em> going to be a place for you in our house, okay?” He looks down for a moment, uncertainty creeping into his eyes, but then he's shaking his head and meeting Kenma's eyes resolutely. “I know you decided not to go to college next year or anything, since you don't know what you want to do yet,” he starts, and Kenma thinks he hears a nervous tremble in his voice. “Well...I was thinking that...maybe, if it's something you'd want to do...you could maybe come stay with us for my last year of high school? I've already brought it up to my parents and they have no problem with it at all, so...don't feel pressured or anything, but the offer is there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma just blinks, shock coursing through him. He'd never even considered that something like that could be an option, resigned to the fact that he'd have to go another year after graduating without being able to see Shouyou every day. Now, knowing it doesn't have to be like that...well, he really doesn't know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Shouyou takes his silence as a negative reaction. “Oh no, I screwed up, didn't I? Man, I knew I should've discussed it with you before bringing it up to my parents but I wanted to make sure it was okay first so I wouldn't be getting your hopes up for nothing, I'm so dumb―”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma is so overcome with love for the boy in front of him that all he can think to do is reach out to tangle his fingers in wild orange hair and tug him in for a clumsy kiss, cutting off his nervous rambling. Shouyou goes absolutely still for a moment before his arms are snaking around Kenma's back, pulling their chests flush against one another, and the kiss turns gentler. “You have no idea how much I like the idea of that,” he whispers, then continues kissing Shouyou. His heart feels fit to burst―he feels so lucky to have ended up with an amazing soulmate like Shouyou, who happens to also have an amazing family. Sometimes he feels like he should pinch himself, to make sure it's real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou's hand cards through Kenma's long, sleep-tangled hair as gently as possible as he pulls back to look into Kenma's eyes, his own eyes sparkling with happiness. “You really mean that? You want to come live with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma bites his lip, thumbs stroking the soft skin of Shouyou's cheeks. “As long as you're sure I won't be imposing, then...I'd love to, Shouyou. There's nothing I'd like more,” he replies, bumping their foreheads together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou tilts his head to kiss him once more, soft and brief. “Will your parents be okay with it?” he asks, looking a little unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shrugs. “I'd be leaving anyway if I was going to school, I don't think they can really say anything to stop me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou hugs him closer, squeezing him to his chest. “My parents are going to be so excited,” he sighs happily, stroking Kenma's hair. “Natsu's gonna <em>freak</em>, I hope you know that. I swear, she likes you more than she likes me. Not that I can blame her, though, because who wouldn't adore you?” he adds, voice dripping with mirth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma sinks into his embrace, pressing a tiny kiss into his collarbone. “I'm sure she loves you the most, you're her big brother after all.” He nuzzles his face into Shouyou's shoulder, feeling truly relaxed for the first time since leaving his house. Shouyou has that effect on him―he makes all of Kenma's problems feel a little bit smaller. More <em>manageable</em>. And knowing he can have him around all the time in just a few short months? Kenma's more impatient to graduate than ever. “I'm looking forward to spending more time with everyone,” he says softly, unable to stop himself from smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels a soft kiss against the side of his head. “It's gonna be so great,” Shouyou murmurs. Kenma then feels his chest expand with a huge, noisy yawn, and he pushes himself into a sitting position to get a better look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you're exhausted,” he observes, reaching out to lay a hand on Shouyou's cheek, thumb stroking the thin, delicate skin under Shouyou's left eye, darkened by a lack of sleep. He's just noticing the tiredness in his eyes now that he's not half asleep or crying, and he can't help but feel bad―if it wasn't for him and his messed up life, Shouyou would be at home in bed, sleeping peacefully. Kenma averts his eyes out of shame, swallowing hard as guilt begins to claw at his insides. “Sorry you had to come all the way here just to make me feel better...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” He feels a hand on his chin, lifting his face back up, and sees a tender smile on his soulmate's face. “I would do anything for you, Kenma, got it? Sure I'm a little tired, but it's nothing that some sleep won't fix. We can sleep in as long as we want tomorrow, since I'm obviously not going to school tomorrow and I figure that you aren't, either, so...really, it's fine, you don't have to feel bad or guilty or whatever it is that's going on in that head of yours. I'm glad to be here with you, even if the circumstances aren't the best―I sleep best when it's with you, anyway,” Shouyou finishes, scratching his cheek shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emotion wells in his chest, and he gently knocks their foreheads together. “I love you so much,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut to keep himself from crying again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou tilts his chin forward to slot their lips together, kissing him languidly for a moment before breaking it off. “Not as much as I love you,” he replies, rubbing their noses together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doubtful,” Kenma argues, feeling a grin pulling at his lips. His heart feels light as air as he slowly climbs out of Shouyou's lap, standing and stretching before extending a hand to his soulmate. “Come on, let's get to bed.” He's not really tired, since he spent most of his evening in a depression-induced nap, but he wants Shouyou to rest and he doesn't mind laying down with him. Holding Shouyou is hardly a <em>chore</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll prove it somehow,” Shouyou mumbles, taking the offered hand and standing, only to attach himself to Kenma with a bear hug, stretching onto his tiptoes so he can comfortably rest his head on Kenma's shoulder (Kenma had had a bit of a growth spurt in the past year, which obviously made Shouyou insanely jealous, but he'd also admitted to liking how small he is compared to Kenma now). “Carry me to bed?” he asks, voice muffled by Kenma's sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're too heavy,” Kenma answers, kissing the side of his head. “It would take too much effort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I thought I'd ask anyway,” Shouyou laughs, pressing his face against the junction of Kenma's neck and shoulder and slowly inhaling. “You smell so good, I missed your scent,” he admits, sighing deeply. “Is that weird? Probably, but whatever. The sweater you gave me last time doesn't smell like you anymore, and it makes me sad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a spare in my bag that you can take home with you,” Kenma promises, never mind the fact that it's his favorite sweater and he'll definitely miss it―Shouyou's happiness is more important. Besides, when he gets it back, it'll smell like Shouyou, so it's a win-win situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou pulls back, face lighting up, and stretches upwards once more to quickly peck his soulmate on the lips. “You're the best!” he exclaims, seemingly unable to resist hugging him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm far from it,” Kenma says automatically, though his expression turns sheepish when Shouyou pulls away from him to give him a <em>look</em>. “I mean...if you say so,” he coughs. He knows he needs to work on the whole apathy/self-deprecation thing he frequently does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's better,” Shouyou hums, taking one of Kenma's hands in his own. Shouyou is always so warm, and Kenma loves it―he feels like he's always cold, so he leeches off of Shouyou's warmth whenever an opportunity to do so presents itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets himself be pulled toward the guest room, where Shouyou flips the light on and throws his bag down on the bed, immediately starting to root through it. Kenma heads toward the tv, turning it on and grabbing the remote next to it. “What do you want to watch?” he asks, knowing Shouyou prefers to fall asleep with the tv on, the background noise putting him at ease―Shouyou and silence don't mix well, he's learned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can pick,” Shouyou replies, pulling his t-shirt over his head with one hand. Kenma averts his eyes, feeling a blush warm his cheeks. “I'm fine with anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Focus on the tv and not your half-naked boyfriend, Kenma,</em> he silently chastises himself as he starts flipping through the channels. Another thing he'd learned is that Shouyou likes to sleep without wearing a shirt, claiming he gets too hot otherwise (which is believable, considering how warm he always is). He'd asked Kenma before if it's something he minds, obviously wanting to avoid making him uncomfortable, which had been kind of him, but. <em>Uncomfortable</em> definitely isn't a word Kenma would use to describe how sleeping next to his shirtless soulmate makes him feel. It's more like he has to constantly remind himself not to get worked up because that would be <em>weird</em> since they're not at that stage in their relationship yet, since Kenma is definitely too shy to go past kissing himself and Shouyou probably doesn't want to bring it up out of fear that he'll make Kenma uncomfortable, if he even <em>wants</em> to...move things along, so to speak. Kenma knows the responsibility of taking their relationship to that level will most likely fall on his shoulders, as a result, which makes him anxious as hell so he avoids thinking about it as much as he can. Avoidance is what he does best, after all, even when it comes to things that he desperately wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>At this rate, I'm going to be a virgin forever,</em> he laments internally, releasing a sigh. He settles on an old anime rerun, steeling himself to turn around and face Shouyou and <em>hoping</em> that he'd already changed his pants while Kenma had been busy trying not to think about...<em>things</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Shouyou is wearing pajama pants when Kenma turns, and is in the process of tucking his worn jeans and t-shirt into a separate pouch in his bag. He then turns down the cover on the bed and climbs in, wiggling adorably as he makes himself comfortable. “Mm, this is nice,” he sighs, grinning. “Oh, can you get the light before you get into bed? I forgot,” he adds, scratching his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Kenma replies, heading over to the light switch. He flips it and closes the door, then turns to head for the bed, where Shouyou enthusiastically pats the space next to him. <em>Why does he have to be so endearing?</em> Kenma thinks as he slides under the covers, his cheeks heating up once more when Shouyou immediately tugs him as close as possible, leaving one of Kenma's hands to rest on his warm, bare chest. “Ready to sleep?” he asks, trying to distract himself and hoping his hand doesn't start to sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Shouyou answers, even as he yawns. “Wanna spend as much time with you as I can, since I gotta leave again tomorrow.” Sadness creeps into his voice, immediately distracting Kenma from his internal crisis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's be glad we even get to see each other right now, in the middle of the week, alright?” Kenma says softly, reaching up to cup his face. “Let's try not to be sad and just...appreciate this opportunity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're right,” Shouyou replies with a heavy sigh. “It's just...it's hard not to be sad. I want to be with you all the time, y'know?” He shakes his head. “It's stupid of me to get sad right now, when we still have tomorrow afternoon to spend together, but I guess I just can't help it. It gets harder and harder to say goodbye to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lump rises in Kenma's throat. He feels the same way―Shouyou is his personal sunshine, and the days without him feel dull and grey. “I know how you feel,” he whispers, sliding his hand into messy orange curls. “But there's only a few more months until I graduate, and then...there won't be anymore goodbyes. We just need to make it until then,” he finishes, smiling even as his lips wobble with the tears he wants to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm thumb strokes his trembling lower lip. “It kills me when you make that face,” he says softly, brows knitting together. “I wish I could just make a time machine and take us straight to the day you move to my house, so that I wouldn't have to see you sad anymore, and so you wouldn't have to go back to your stupid house with your stupid parents...” he mutters, eyes narrowing. “It's not fair, Kenma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've dealt with my parents this long,” Kenma mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut. He can't cry, not again. “I can take a few more months, don't worry. And now I have moving in with you to look forward to, so...I promise I'll be alright, Shou. We'll be happy then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise?” Shouyou questions, big brown eyes boring into Kenma's own. It's almost too intense to keep the eye contact, but it had been a while since Kenma had been unable to look him in the eyes and he doesn't want to stop now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise,” he replies, twirling a curl around his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou then tugs his face closer, until Kenma feels his breath against his lips. “Kiss me?” he asks, biting his lip. “I just...don't wanna think about tomorrow, or the next few months that I gotta face without you. I just wanna think about you, and how much I love you,” he adds, and the earnest look on his face causes warmth to blossom in Kenma's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of answering with words, Kenma simply leans in that last little bit to connect their lips, breathing in all that is Shouyou. As Shouyou had said, he doesn't think about tomorrow―doesn't think about facing his parents, of going to bed alone, of the cold, grey months to come without his ray of sunshine. He just focuses on this moment, in the guest room of Kuroo and Sawamura's apartment, where the only sounds are the sound effects coming from the anime on the tv, the soft whirr of the heater, and the wet smacking of lips against lips. He focuses on the warmth emanating from the boy pressed against him, on the feel of small, callused hands slipping under the back of his hoodie to stroke the skin of his back, on their socked feet tangling together as their tongues do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this moment, sadness has no place. There's only the two of them, together, in this small piece of forever that exists only for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i remember wanting so badly to write other pairings in this au that i hadn't covered yet, but kenhina and kurodai always stole all my attention lmao fhdfkhvfkjbfvdk i DO have an unfinished kagetsukki but. it gave me so much trouble iufvibvvf maybe someday i'll go back to it</p>
<p>perhaps someday soon i'll catch up on everything i've missed in the anime/manga over the past few years, and maybe then i'll finally write more. but for now, i'll focus on finishing this one--i'm hoping to finish the last part either tonight or tomorrow!</p>
<p>thank you for reading! if you liked it, consider leaving a comment here, or i'm over on tumblr at fraldarrius &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>